reignfandomcom-20200213-history
John Prevo
John Prevo is a mercenary who gets the job done. He cannot be bought, and is surprisingly loyal for a man who is payed for protection and murder. Personality John is a loyal swordsman who likes to get down to business quickly. He wants just the facts and does not like to leave any loose ends behind. Early life John worked for the Duke of Guise on a couple of matters over the years. Season 1 * Higher Ground John was hired by Mary Stuart after she received news that her mother was being held by a large and angry group of Protestants. He was referred to Mary by her uncle, another reason he came so quickly the French Court. Mary needed money to help her mother, and since Queen Catherine was not willing to give her, her personal emergency stash of money, Mary needed John to help her steal it. Her only condition was that no blood was to be spilt, though John did not guarantee, he promised he would try. They both agreed to meet again in a couple of days and John would have the gold. Later that day while Catherine was at confession, John kidnaped her right out of the church. He knocked her out and relocated her with her tied up and blindfolded. When she woke up, the French Queen was incredibly smart, without him saying a word she was able to figure out he was hired by Queen Mary. Impress John continued to eat his apple while Catherine explained how she would pay him double if he brought the head of whoever hired him. Without saying a word, John took one of her earrings. Later that night John met with Mary to explain the interesting situation he was in. The Scottish Queen was angry he had cut off Catherine's ear but he explained he only took her earring and the ear was from a fresh corpse. He also explained how Catherine was willing to pay him double of what Mary was paying. However since he did not want a reputation as someone who could be bought and sold so easily, he now told Mary she would have to choose someone in her own place that he could bring back the head of. Not long after John and Mary talked, Mary told John she had made her choice. Soon John snuck into the room of Cortenza de' Medici and efficiently slit her throat before decapitating her. John brought Cortenza's head in a potato sack to the French Queen and cut her ropes, releasing her. John split the money with Mary when he met her at their secret meeting place. There Mary explained she was going to keep Cortenza's guards as her own to do her dirty work. Season 3 * Safe Passage - (Mentioned) John Prevo and his men are heading to Scotland with Mary Stuart to protect her during her travels and help her re-take her throne. Notes * John's only reason for not double crossing Mary was that he didn't want people to know his loyalties could be swayed so easily. However he still brought Catherine the head of the person she thought set up her kidnapping. So to anyone else except Mary, it appeared John Prevo killed his original dealer. Category:Character Category:French Category:Male